one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Smoke vs. Jago
[[Smoke|'Smoke']] vs. [[Jago|'Jago']] is a One Minute Melee that is a part of DraconianA's Grand Multiversal Tournament. The tournament can be found here. Intro THE GRAND MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! 16 competitors enter! Only one can win! Who will advance? Who will be eliminated? WHO WILL DIE!? FIght Smoke and Jago are teleported to a temple, which Smoke quickly recognises. “The Lin Que temple…” he states, “...home.” “...You seem to have memories of this place...,” responds Jago, “...too bad I will have to give you an unpleasant one as well!” “...Too late,” responds Smoke, “I’ve seen this clan go through hell and back due to a corrupt master. He tried turning our clan into mindless cyborgs… Underestimating the power a human already has. The same type of power that will help me win this tournament!” No Mercy! FIGHT!!! Smoke Teleports behind Jago, getting in a good punch. Jago, stumbling forward, comes back with a huge roundhouse kick, hitting Smoke in the face, knocking him down. Jago tries to stab Smoke, but Smoke suddenly turns into a smoke cloud, moves to the side, and rematerializes, getting up. Right as Jago gets his sword out of the ground, he is suddenly struck with a spear connected to a rope. Smoke uses the spear rope to pull Jago close, uppercutting him when he arrives. Jago gets up after landing and throws a fireball at smoke, who flips over it. As soon as he lands, though, Jago kicks Smoke, followed with three more kicks, two bashes using his sword’s hilt, and three more kicks. Blaster Combo! Smoke staggers backwards, but quickly uppercuts Jago and follows him into the air, where he grabs Jago and throws him back to the ground. While Smoke falls back down, Jago throws a fireball upwards, which hits Smoke, keeping him in the air. Jago follows up with five quick kicks, five quick sword slashes, six more kicks, and ten sword slashes. Killer Combo! Jago charges at Smoke, who uses his spear rope to get Jago there quicker, setting up for an uppercut. This is repeated three times, until Jago dodges a fourth. Jago throws three fireballs at Jago, who dodges two of them before getting hit by the third. Jago suddenly leaps in front of Smoke, landing a trio of rising uppercuts. Getting winded, Smoke suddenly goes invisible. Jago tries tracking his opponent, but is suddenly struck by blow after blow from his unseen adversary, 12 hits in total before a sudden uppercut, followed by Smoke reappearing with a punch, followed by a German Suplex. As Jago tries to get up, he suddenly gets Smoke’s foot in his face, knocking most of the wind out of him. Insane Kombo! K.O.! Jago lays on the ground, heavily breathing. In that same moment, Smoke picks him off the ground, standing him up. Smoke suddenly turns invisible again before punching Jago. Jago tries finding Smoke, but before then his arms get ripped off. Jago screams, but is suddenly silenced when his head gets ripped off. Smoke becomes visible again, holding Jago’s head high. Fatality! Jago’s body (minus arms and head) gets teleported to its home dimension, while Smoke, with Jago’s head in hand, gets teleported back to the throne room of The Overseer for round 2. Results This melee's winner is... Smoke! Voting Smoke must win: 13 Jago must win: 6 Jago must live: 1 Jago must die: 12 Links Follow Smoke's journey here. Find the full Multiversal Tournament here.Category:Ninja vs Ninja themed One Minute Melees Category:'Killer Instinct VS Mortal Kombat' themed One Minute Melees Category:2017